The Last Night
by Vay1991
Summary: Malam terakhir Park Jungsu/Leeteuk Super Junior sebelum ikut wajib militer. Pesan apa yang dia sampaikan kepada adik-adiknya?


Title : The Last Night

Author : VayTeuKey

Main Cast : Leeteuk

Support Cast : Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Super Junior, Kang Hodong

Genre :Friendship, Sad

Length : Drable

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting Star King. Harusnya malam ini aku isitirahat, tapi aku memaksa manager hyung agar aku dapat hadir menyambut kedatangan kembali Hodong hyung ke dunia entertainment. Kulepas rasa lelahku dengan merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa ruang tunggu. Eunhyuk, aku tidak tahu kemana dia. Sejak syuting selesai, aku belum melihatnya.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, kubuka mataku dan berjalan gontai membukakan pintu.

"Oh, hyung!" sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Hodong hyung yang datang. Aku langsung membungkuk memberikan hormat dan salam padanya.

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Aniya, masuklah!"

Kami duduk di sofa yang tadi kupakai sebagai tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Mianhae, harusnya aku yang datang mengunjungimu."

"Gwaenchana, aku tahu kau lelah. Maka dari itu aku yang datang ke sini. Eunhyuk dan Boom ada di ruanganku. Sengaja kusuruh mereka untuk istirahat di sana."

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Leeteuk-ah, gomawo!"

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Karena sudah menggantikanku selama aku pergi. Netizen menyukai penampilanmu, meskipun mereka tetap mengeluh. Kau tidak sebaik diriku."

"Hahaha." Kami tertawa bersama karena pernyataannya.

"Ne hyung, walau bagaimanapun Star King adalah acaramu sejak awal. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Sekalipun itu adalah National MC Jaesuk hyung. Tempat itu adalah tempatmu." Hodong hyung terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang. Aku yakin member Super Junior yang lain sedang menunggumu di dorm untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku akan memanggil Eunhyuk, agar kalian bisa pulang dengan segera."

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

"Jangan terlalu gugup, aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Camp itu tidak menakutkan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Jalani segalanya dengan ikhlas dan tanpa beban, maka pada saatya nanti kau akan merasa waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat." Aku tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi nasihatnya.

"Setelah mengikuti gaya bicaraku. Kini kau mengikuti model rambutku juga. Apakah kau sangat mengagumiku?" aku terkekeh dengan banyolannya sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Eunhyuk berpisah denganku dan Shindong di lantai 11. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mengobrol.

"Jaljayo hyung." Ujarnya lemas.

"Neee." Jawabku tidak kalah lemas.

"Hyung, besok kau pergi." Ujar Shindong tiba-tiba. Kualihkan pandanganku padanya kemudia tersenyum.

Ting. Lift berhenti pertanda kami sudah sampai di lantai 12. Shindong membukakan pintu untuk kami. Keadaan dorm sudah sepi dan gelap. Itu artinya para member sudah tidur. Kulihat Shindong baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi aku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shindong-ah!" panggilku. Dia berhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Bisakah kau temani aku sebentar? Aku belum terlalu ngantuk." Shindong mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Aku tahu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku bukan?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kusimpan tanganku di atas bahunya.

"Kau sudah tidak segemuk dulu lagi." aku terkekeh dengan pernyataanku sendiri. Sementara Shindong hanya memandangku iba. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"Besok, jangan tunjukkan air matamu itu di depanku. Mengerti? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Besok hanya akan ada senyuman yang kuperlihatkan kepada kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian mengantarku dengan air mata kesedihan. Tapi dengan sebuah senyuman bangga." Shindong mengangguk mengerti. "Tolong jaga Super Junior untukku. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Hyung, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pintanya. Aku langsung memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar, ternyata Donghae sudah tidur. Setelah mengganti baju, kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Kutatap langi-langit kamarku. Ternyata, besok adalah harinya. Kucoba untuk menutup mataku lalu tertidur, tapi rasa kantuk itu tidak juga datang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat segelas teh hangat di dapur.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Kyuhyun. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Besok Super Junior tidak ada jadwal apapun. Karena memang sengaja dikosongkan untuk mengantarku. Aku memiliki firasat, magna kami itu belum tidur dan masih asik bermain dengan PSP-nya.

Kubuka pintu dorm lantai sebelas setelah memasukkan kunci passwordnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan dorm lantai dua belas. Gelap dan sepi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan seperti yang aku kira sebelumnya, lampu kamar mereka masih menyala. Tanpa mengetuk atau meminta ijin kepada penghuni kamar, aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ah, kau menakutkanku hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun saat melihat aku masuk.

"Kau belum tidur?" kulirik Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di alam mimpi.

"Ani." Dia menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan permainannya. Kurebut PSP di tangannya. Wajahnya langsung terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Hyung!" kesalnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanyaku lembut masih menyembunyikan PSP-nya di balik tubuhku.

"Wae?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Saat aku tidak ada di sini, maukah kau menuruti semua perkataan hyung-hyungmu? Jangan selalu melawan mereka. Dan jangan terlalu sering bermain game sampai pagi. Kau tahu tubuhmu itu mudah sekali terserang penyakit."

"Ne, arraseo. Sekarang kembalikan PSP-nya."

"Dan jangan tunjukkan air matamu besok di hari keberangkatanku." Ujarku sambil memberikan PSP-nya. "Paling tidak, jangan tunjukkan di depanku."

"Akan kupastikan itu semua hyung." Tiba-tiba Sungmin terbangun.

"Sungmin-ah, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Ani, aku memang belum terlalu lelap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Kyu, cepat tidur!" kumatikan lampu kamar mereka sebelum keluar. Kupikir mereka menurut, karena tidak ada lagi suara ribut yang dikeluarkan speaker PSP milik Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Kuberdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Haruskan aku masuk ke dalam kamar mereka? Baru saja kuegang kenop pintu berniat mengintip, seseorang membukanya dari dalam. Terlihat sosok Yesung yang mengantuk.

"Hyung?" kagetnya. Mata sipitnya langsung terbuka. "Ada apa? Ada yang kau perlukan?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan kalian saja. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku haus." Ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kutemani." Aku berjalan di belakangnya, lalu mengambil duduk di meja makan.

"Tenang hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." aku memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Wajahmu itu. Terlihat sekali kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kami."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang.

"Kau belum tidur?" heranku.

"Aku haus. Udara malam ini rasanya panas sekali." Eunhyuk langsung mengambil gelas yang dipegang Yesung.

"Ya!" sergah Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, pada akhirnya aku tidak menitipkan posisi leader pada siapapun."

Eunhyuk melirikku tidak suka, "Waeyo hyung?"

"Kuserahkan posisiku pada kalian semua. Tolong jaga Super Junior sampai akhirnya aku kembali."

"Kalau begitu, aku masih bisa memimpin mereka semua. Hahaha." Eunhyuk tertawa puas.

"Sudah malam, ayo kalian semua cepat tidur." Titahku kemudian berjalan keluar dorm.

Kuhela napasku panjang. Mataku sudah cukup lelah untuk tetap terbuka. Namun suara seseorang menginterupsi langkahku saat akan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hyung." Aku berbalik melihat sosoknya. Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap, aku tahu itu adalah Kangin. Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan terlalu menghawatirkan kami. Kami bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu kau jaga dan kau lindungi. Di camp nanti, baik-baiklah pada setiap orang di sana. Buatlah hubungan pertemanan yang baik. Jangan buat keributan, kalau kau tidak mau kena hukuman. Tempat itu tidak menakutkan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau lihat aku dan Heechul hyung? Kami baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tolong jaga para member selama aku tidak ada."

"Jauh sebelum kau memintanya, aku akan selalu menjaga Super Junior." Kutahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh di depannya. "Tidurlah hyung, sudah malam. Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting untukmu."

"Jaljayo."

Kurebahkan tubuhku mencoba kembali untuk tertidur. Tapi seseorang kembali mengusik tidurku. Kubuka mataku. Donghae.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku heran. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut.

"Bolehkan aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?" pintanya dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja." kugeser tubuhku agar Donghae bisa berbaring di sampingku.

"Bisa kau peluk aku hyung?" aku langsung memeluknya. Sedetik kemudia, kurasakan dadaku basah. Kulihat Donghae menangis dalam diam. Kuusap puncak kepalanya agar lebih tenang.

"Uljimayo." Bisikku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan tanpa dirimu hyung? Hampir seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan bersamamu. Bahkan aku lebih menyayangimu dari pada Donghwa hyung." Aku terkekeh.

"Masih ada Eunhyuk yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan ada Kangin yang akan menjagamu. Dan member lainnya yang akan selalu mengisi hari-harimu."

"Akan tetap berbeda tanpa adanya dirimu." Donghae terisak. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pun akan menjalankan hal ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak bisa pergi bersama?"

"Jika semua pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Super Junior? Kau tidak mau kan, saat kita kembali nanti ternyata semua ELF telah meninggalkan kita."

"Saranghaeyo hyung." Ujar Donghae terakhir kalinya sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

Semoga, saat aku kembali nanti. Segalanya masih sama sebelum aku pergi. Super Junior adalah sesuatu yang harus aku jaga dan lindungi. ELF adalah kekuatan kami yang akan selalu mendukung kami, apapun yang akan terjadi. Saranghae Super Junior. Saranghae ELF.

END


End file.
